Be Your Self
by hurting-chara-maniac-XD
Summary: apakah jadinya kalau toshiro berubah menjadi orang yg lebih ceria? mau tau? makannya baca nih fanfic dijamin 100% dikurangin 99,98% gak nyesel! *pada sweatdrop* oh, well! sama banyak banget chara yg disebutin disini - o-... Author ganti nama!*gak ada yg nanya*
1. Chapter 1-prologue

**yey! Aku masih pemula jadiiiiiiiii...maklumin ya ^^**

**disclaimer: i do not own bleach, big cola, pear, adventure time and reguler show**

**warning: gaje (banget), ooc (banget), abal (banget)**

**0 iya sama maafin ya klo ada yg sama fanficnya**

** ...enjoy...**

Di pagi yg amat sangat gelap(?)maksudnya cerah bangunlah seorang anak kecil yg amat sangat pendek dan **_short tempered _***di bankai toshiro* dan siapa lagi selain toshiro. ketika ia selesai sarapan ia pun mengerjakam **_paper work_**-nya yg menumpuk setinggi kuman(?)seperti biasa pasti kalian bisa tebak dari 1000 abad yg lalu apa yg si toshiro lakukan setelah sarapan(?)tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mencium sesuatu yg bau yg sangat busuk baunya lebih busuk dari pada semua bangkai yg ada di dunia disatukan dan dicampur dgn semua sampah yg ada didunia bau apakah itu? Apakah bangkai? Apakah teh toshiro sudah membusuk?(?) apakah si matsumoto yg entah apa yg membuatnya berkerja kentut? Apakah bau mulut matsumoto yg entah mengapa bekerja penuh dgn jigong? Apakah-(readers:WOY! KELAMAAN!)

Dan ternyata adalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-(rea ders: MAU BRP KALI SIH MAU DITERIAKIN KELAMAAN!) toshiro blom mandi siapa yg blom nyadar hayoooooooooooo

**_Back to the story._**

"haduh aku blom mandi lagi"kata toshiro kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk jidatnya sampai kepalanya pecah-belah(?)

"mana numpuk lg nih kerjaan. Ah gak usah mandi deh pk parfum aja"kata toshiro sambil mengambil parfum yg entah dari mana datangnya lalu menyemprotkanya ke bajunya

Tiba-tiba...

**Bruak!**(anggap aja **_background sound_** tembok hancur sebagian)

Ternyata si kenpachi dan yachiru yg bergelantungan di kenpach

"shiro-chan! Main yuk!"ajak yachiru

"tidak! Aku lg sibuk"

"ah, shiro-chan membosankan" tiba2 kata membosankan pun terulang di kepala toshiro dan semakin lambat kata itu terulang lagi,lagi,lagi,lagi dan lagi(readers:lebaaaaaaaay...!)

_Apa aku membosankan_ pikir toshiro _tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin aku membosankan_ pikir toshiro lg _mungkinkah_ _ini saatnya aku berubah...ya aku harus berubah mulai dari besok_


	2. Chapter 2-change

**author: yey! its me again (readers: sok bisa inggris aja loe)** **yaudah ayo kita mulai ce-**

**toshiro: serius lo gw harus berubah**

**author: ya terserah gw lah**

**toshiro:...**

**author: yaudah ayo kita mulai ceritanya!**

**warning: ooc (banget), gaje (banget), abal (banget)**

**disclaimer: seperti kemari aku tidak memiliki bleach bleach itu milik om tite kubo sama big cola, reguler show, adventure time dan berbagai macam yg ada di disclaimer yg kemarin itu milik pemiliknya dan itu semua ternyata disebutkanya sekarang so...peace ^wO sama aora dan indovision**

**peace...^^**

_****_**toshiro pov's**

bangun tidur kuterus mandi jangan lupa menggosok gigi, abis mandi kutolong ibu~ membersihkan tempat tidurku~(readers: woy kok malah nyanyi!)

**normal pov's**

selesai toshiro melakukan ritual paginya sambil nyanyi toshiro pun langsung ke kantorku dan melihat rangiku yg entah apa yg membuatnya menjadi rangiku yg normal lg tertidur di sofa sambil mabuk. tapi...

"SELAMAT PAGIIIIIIIIIIII! KAK RANGIKU!" teriak toshiro dgn sangat ceria pk 999.999.999 toa super yg suaranya 999.999.999 kali lebih besar suaranya dari pada toa yg suaranya 999.999.999 kali besarnya daripada toa yg suaranya 999.999.999 kali besar suaranya dari pada-(readers:*udah siapin senjata seperti pisau, pedang, pistol, bazoka dan sebagainya. author:...*langsung diem*)

_**back to the story**_

di telinga rangiku, rangiku pun budek senentara (readers:*kagum dgn gendang telinga rangiku yg hebat, bisa mendengar suara segitu super gede (baca: giga super duper luper juper super xuper qupe yuper tuper zuper gede) pun hanya budeg sementara)

"hueeeee, taicho kok tumben taicho ceria banget trus manggil aku kak emang knp sih taicho...ato mungkin...a-a-a-a-AIJEN!(baca: aizen)"

"aaaaah~kak rangiku jahat, masa aku di katai si ijen(baca:ijen) kak nonto r*guler show yuk kak"ajak toshiro sambil narik2 bajunya rangiku kayak anak kecil

"tapi..., bagaimana dgn pekerjaan?"tanya rangiku

"100.000.000 abad lg baru dikerjai oke(?)?"(author & readers: lama amir!)

"ehhhh, yg bener nih taicho?"

"iya, yuk kita nonton"

"yaudah...yuk!"

"yeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" teriak toshiro pk 999.999.999 toa seperti yg tadi sudah dijelasin (author:*keringat dingin sambil berdoa-doa supaya gak di**_ atack_**sama para readers*)

**peace...^^**

film selesai r*guler show pun selesai dan digantikan dgn advent*ure time yg ga tau film apa itu mohon cari tau aja sendiri pk a*ra, ind*vision dan sebagainya klo ga punya jangan salahin author sama jgn bantai author krn itu salah kalian sendiri (author: ternyata hebat jg ya shinigami punya ind*vision bukanya shinigami itu org miskin semua ya?*di bantai semua shinigami dan yg punya bankai langsung ngebankai*)

selesai nonton toshiro pun mulai berbicara

"kak! main ke dunia nyata yuk ajak semua org yuk"

"ehhh, tapi..."tanpa saadar pun toshiro pun sudah pergi dlm sekejab

**peace...^^**

saat toshiro sudah sampai di divisi 1 dgn kecepatan per detik (buset dah cepet banget)

"kek yamamoto, yuk adain pesta di dunia nyata yuk"

"tumben ternyata cucuku satu...(nah, sejak kapan toshiro sama yamamoto kakek sama cucu) tapi...-" tiba tiba perasaan buruk pun datang "yasudah"kata-kata keceplosan yg sangat (tidak) dimaksud oleh yamamoto tiba2 keluar dr mulut kakek tua yg bersia 73 lebih (banyak)

"yeeeeeeeeeeeee, makasih yg kek" toshiro pun keluar dr divisi 1 dan yamamoto pun pingsan dan dibawa ke UKKP (Unit Kakek-Kakek Pingsan)

**peace...^^**

**please review *kitten eyes***


	3. Chapter 3-cursed

**Author: yey! akirnya author nan gaje ini (litterly)(reders: alaaaaaaaah! kaga usah sos-sok-an deh) Toshiro yuk, mulai**

**Toshiro: TTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK! **

**Author: ahhhh! fanfic now scream 'tidak' later(readers:*siap ngebantai author gara-gara pake bahasa ingris terus*) e-eh, ja-jangan gitu d-dong nanti si-siapa yg lanjutin ceritanya d-dong (readers: *langsung semangat)**

**WARNING!: gaje (banget), ooc (banget), abal (banget)**

**disclaimer: bentar lagi punya ak kok tinggal ngalahin om Tite sama permainan bleach kok (?) **

_****_**peace...^^**

****saat sampai di dunia nyata...

"YUUUUUUUK! KITA KARAOKE YUUUUUK!" teriak Toshiro pk toa tapi gak banyak-banyak kok kayak kemarin ^^ cuma 999.999.998 (readers: cuma beda satu cuy!)

semua pun langsung menuju ke tempat karaoke dgn tatapan heran ya, iya lah Toshiro yg biasanya pk baju santai, sekarang pakenya baju doraemon tapi... tiba-tiba...

"toshiro!?" pamggil suara 'misterus' dengan nada _**shock**_melihat Toshiro.

"k-karin" jawab toshiro dengan nada**_shock_** kayak sikarin _gawat knp gw harus ketemu pacar gw pas gw lagi berubah kayak gini_ (maklum ngefen sama hitsukari ^^) pikir toshiro _yasudahlah aku ajak karin aja_ _deh _pikir Toshiro...lg (readers: bukanya ini pas dia masih 'tinggi'*dgn wajah tau-kan-maksud-kita-apa*.Author: ini 'kan cinta monyet, makluuuum lg ngeterd antar anak2 modern. readers: tau dari mana?!. Author: umur Author 'kan masih 10 tahun. readers: *_**shock*)**_"karin ikut karaoke yuk!"ajak toshiro sambil menarik-narik tangan karin

"a-ayuk...!" jawab karin

mereka pun mulai menuju ke tempat karaoke...lagi...

_**to be contiued**_

**Toshiro: TIIIDAAAK!knp harus sampe pacar gw!**

_***sunyi...***_

**Toshiro: apa! umur author 10 tahun! apa sih rahasianya bisa tinggi banget!?(emang bener lo Author tinggi author 'kan 160) tinggi gw aja cuman 133...author...bahasanya jangan lu gw ya...kan author masih anak-anak**

**Author: ada rahasianya kok. ( -SI-HAN. ( tidak bisa~! (4. maaf ya klo ada typos-nya**

**Author&Toshiro: review please!(readers:*udah mulai ngebantai author*)**


	4. Chapter 4-karaoke is my fav thing to do!

**Author: maaf ya...kemaren kurang lucu fanficnya...abis...kemaren Author lg males -3-. tapi sekarang Author udah semangat 45 kok **

**Toshiro: ...*masih iri sama author***

**Author: Tosh, lu napa diem aye. apa kurang aku siksa yaa...**

**Toshiro: ng-ng-nggak kok... please jangan disiksa yaaaaa, pleasssssse**

**Author: to late**

**Toshiro: *pingsan***

**Readers: *udah kecapek-an ngebantai Author***

**Author: o-iya, author hari ini ikut karaoke loh!**

**Toshiro: ngapain lo! ikut-ikutan aje. nape ngefen sama gw*entah apa yg membuatnya bangun...***

**Author: huek*muntah* enak aye gw ngefen sama lo! gw tu justru hobinya nyanyi**

**warning: ooc, abal, gaje BANGET!**

**disclaimer: Author kalah sama om Tite -3-...jadinya bleach masih tetap punya om Tite *cemberut sampe bibirnya panjangnya 999.999.999 km(?)*. 0-iya sama fairy tail punya hiro mashima sama vocaloid...gak tau deh punya siapa sama Adventure time jg au punya siapa...tapi ini bukan crossover**

**peace...^^ **

saat mereka sampai ke tempat karaoke...

"eh...ngomong-ngomong siapa yg bayar...?" tanya Karin

"om byakuya dong ya 'kan om byakuya?" jawab siapa lagi selain Toshiro

"kenapa harus aku? 'kan kamu yg ngajak!" jawab Byakuya

"ahhhhh! om byakuya jahat!" jawab balik Toshiro sambil narik baju Byakuya sampe baju Byakuya robek semua (bukanya Author pikirannya jorok loh)(Byakuya fangirls:*nosebleed*)

"ya, dah"jawab Byakuya, dari pada sampe pakaian dalemnya robek. tapi dia gak sendirian lo mau tau knp?

_**meanwhile**_

"oke...sekarang kita harus beli...semen, kayu, dan...huh!? kau knp juvia?" tanya lucy sambil ngeliat juvia yg senyum2 diri kayak orang gila dgn mata yg bentuknya hati "huh!?" lucy pun ngeliat apa yg dia liat lalu..."gray!kita di publik tau!" kata lucy dengan _**shock**_ melihat gray apalagi selain telanjang (Author once more im not a pervert! Readers: *udah mulai bersemangat untuk bantai Author dan mulai menyerang*)

"gaaah! lagi!"yap! yg pernah nonton fairy pasti udah tau

_**back to the story**_

byakuya pun mulai membayar unt 10 jam di ruang xxxl. coba sekarang itung kalau misalnya 1 jam di ruang yg xxxl itu 155.000 berarti 155.000x10=1.500.000...berarti byakuya bayar Rp550.000...wow...tapi...byakuya bilang...

"hmmm...cukup murah"(Author: mentang-mentang kaya aja lo! Byakuya **_ fangirls_**:iyaaaaa dong!*sambil bawa poster byakuya yg tadi bajunya dirobek toshiro. Author: *sweatdrop*)

saat masuk keruangan...

"siapa yg mau nyanyi duluan?" tanya Orihime sambil mennyembuhkan Author yg babak belur gara-gara readers

"AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUU!" teriak Author ama toshiro secara bersamaan pake 999.999.999 toa yg bunyinya lebih besar dari pada toa yg bunyinya 999.999.999 kali lebih besar dari toa yg bunyinya 999.999.999 kali lebi-(Readers: mulaiiiiiiiiiiiii...*udah `siap bantai author*. Author: a-ampun! author aja baru sembuh tolong yaaaa ple-maksudnya mohooooooooooooon. Readers: *kecewa gara-gara Author inget dan mulai pada manyun sepanjang pulau cina(?)*. Author:_ yaaaaaah! kalah Readers sama Author_ *pikir Author* )

"yaudah deh ahemkakahem Author dulu"

yaaaaa setidaknya Author dulu lah

Author pun mengambil mic dan mulai bernyanyi lagu vocaloid **_suki kirai_** ( artinya: suka, tidak suka)

_**sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai **_

_**sukida igai arienai sukida!**_

**"**heeeeeeee, suaranya bagus banget" komentar semuanya denga bersamaan(emang bener lo Author suaranya bagus)(Readers: omasaaaaa.) tapi sayangnya author kacangin mereka dan terus menyanyi mumpuuuuung dikasih kacang gratis! (Readers: *sweatdrop*)

_**yea!**_

_**woo!**_

**_suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai suki kirai_**

**_mou! aitsuno kokuhaku tteyatsu atama no naka guruguru_** _**to mawaru suki kirai mannaka wa arunoa? semarareu ni taku**_

_**mou heji wa kimatteru hazusa "wedding" sou bijon wa kanpeki ! soudo, sumu nowa matsu tou atari ga iina kodomo wa 3 nin kanaa**_

_**datte matte nande? datte yuuyon sai desu-!...desuyo?**_

_**"tsukiau toka...""sukida""hanashi kiite baka"**__** noogaado daze sukinga ooi**_

_**koishi temitaiwa fuwafuwa to hage no supiichi ni sumairu miruku to panda wa shirokuma de sekai gahazumuno**_

_**suki to kirai wakannai**_  
_**kirai demo suki?**_

_**"hoi!""eh!?"**_

_**reinboo kuootsu kaerimichi hoshi gatte tayatsu**_

_**nagameru kimi wo boku wa mite ita**_

_**tsuuga kuro hantai dakedo sore wa kini shinai de**_

_**teyuuka! anmari suki janai taipu**_

_**yueni handou deshou ka**_

_**sokka, kyuuni yasashiku nante sareta kara gura tsuite douyou**_

_**tatte gutte sotto nuite reisei ninatte mite mo**_

_**machigai naku! inakuu? rikutsu nuki de suki**_

_**noo puroburemu boku wo shinjite**_

_**hora~!**_

_**kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yura yura to**_

_**moete High ninaru pairo mania**_

_**"aishite irunda!" yoku wakaranai kedo**_

_**osoraku seikai**_

_**yadana somerare sou**_

_**shitte shimata yasashisa**_

_**tokini hentai demo suki ni somerareteku …**_

_**koishite mitai wa gira gira to**_

_**panda ga netecha tsumaranai**_

_**aishite dashite mizu wo agete hajimete sodatsu no**_

_**butsu karu futari to douji no suki karami au furomaaju**_

_**kirai sae uraomote bokura ima koishiteru**_

_**suki yo kirai wakatteru suki yo**_

_**suki da igai arienai suki da**_

_**suki to kirai owaranai nanananana**_

_**suki kirai**_

"arigato kagoimashta!"

"aku yg kedua!" yg siapa lagi selain si cebol (Author: *di bankai Toshiro*)

_**twinkle! twinkel! little star!**_

_**how i wonder what you are!**_

_**high above the world so high!**_

_**like a diamond in the sky!**_

_**twinkle! twinkle! little star!**_

_**how i wonder what you are!**_

dan itulah nyanyian si ce- maksudnya toshiro yg bukanya pk mic malah pake toa yg takut Author jelasin dengan suara yg ahemmerduahem-nya bisa membuat orang tidak bakal (tidak) pingsan

"arigato". dan setelah semuanya bangun mereka pun mulai ngebantai Toshiro

_**peace...^^**_

**Author: si Toshiro suaranya lg habis jadi di bawa ke UCBH (Unit Cebol Bersuara Habis). jadiii aku hari ini sama Marsahll dari Adventure Time...setidaknya dia doang yg aku bisa ajak semuanya lagi pada sibuk...si Karin aja sibuk...udah sampe nanyain sih tom dari tom and jerry -_-" tapi dia juga sibuk...**

**Marsall: hai!**

**Author: maaf ya...Author ini orangnya pemales -3-...ngafalin 5 baris pendek-pendek aja males -3- apalagi kalau misalnya disuruh ngambilin sesuatu. sama maaf ya klo lama abis eror terus mau jadi tambah males kan...peace aja ya! (0w^)\**

**Author & Marshal: please review and thanks guys for the tip! and sorry again if its typo(s)**

**Author:...again...**

**Marshall: persaan gw dikit banget dialognya...**

**Author: terserah Author dong!**

**Marshall: gw nanti akan bales dendam**

**Author: hah? apa? aku gak denger**

**Marshall: gak kok!**

**Author: sorry if my english is bad! 0;) **


	5. Chapter 5-oops

**Author: kok, perasaan Author buruk ya...**

**Toshiro: auuuu!**

**Author: ...yaudah deh! ngomong-ngomong sih toshiro udah sembuh nih!**

**Toshiro: hai!**

**Author: selamat menikmati!(keinget sama Readers yg ngebasmi Author cuman gara-gara pake bahasa Iggris)**

**Readers: emang makanan apa!**

**disclaimer: punya om Tite...*manyun lagi sepanjang 94587585476557676534757638757843049844394989348593 5985993599 km(?)***

**warning: liat di chapter sebelumnya aja ya sama klo kali ini ada typo(s)nya**

**peace...^^**

selesai semua shinigami ngebantai Toshiro mereka pun langsung nyanyi. Tapi, gara-gara Author males nulis tuh lirik jadi Author kasih aja judulnya.

Hanataro: keong racun (semuanya: *sweatdrop*), Komamura: _**who let the dogs**__**out**_(Author: cocok banget *_**thumbs up**_*. Readers: *sweatdrop*), Kyoraku: alamat palsu (semuanya: *sweatdrop* setidaknya gak setinggal jamanya hanataro), Yamamoto: goyang-duyung (semuanya:...*_**speechless**_*), Miku(nah tuh orang muncul dari mana?): _**melt,**_Natsu(nih jg!): potong naga igneel(?), Nagi(pada dateng dari mana sih!): cinta monyet(Author: what the-?) tapi Author beruntung karena para readers lagi pada cengo sambil melamun. Unohona(akhirnya kembali normal lagi): **_i need a doctor,_** Haineko: **_broken_**, Ichigo: _**orange**_(lu ngapain nyanyiin tentang lu sendir?*dibankai Ichigo), Karin: butiran debu(setidaknya ada yg normal), dst(Author: artinya silahkan berimajinasi chara selanjutnya nyanyi apa). o-iya, sama selama semuanya nyanyi si toshiro lg main sama anak dari salah satu crew Be Your Self

selesai nyanyi mereka akhirnya pun balik ke seretei kecuali Ichigo, Orihime, Karin, Chad sama Uryuu mereka pulang ke tong sampah mereka sendiri (Author: *di bantai*) maksudnya rumah mereka sendiri

**peace...^^**

setelah apa yg terjadi tadi mereka pun mengadakan_** meeting**_kapten kecuali Toshiro yg sekarang diganti sama Author yg sekarang menjadi seorang _**subtitute shinigami **_yg memiliki zanpatuko yg namanya mu no umnei bankainya namanya mu no unmei, shikai _**comand **_stutaeru(Readers & para shinigami: gak ada yg nanya)

"setelah apa yg terjadi kemarin, kami tau kalau iyu pasti Aizen sedang menyelinap ke seretei dengan menangkap kapten Hitsugaya dan berubah menjadinya untuk menguasai seretei" jelas Yamamoto dengan panjang lebar tinggi luas(?)

"aaaaaa~sebenernya To-" jawab Author tapi sayang kepotong

"jadi...kita harus menangkapnya lalu membunuhnya iya 'kan kepala kapten Yamamoto?" tanya Soi-Fon

"ya!" jawab Yamamoto sambil mengetukkan tongkatnya Author pun hanya bisa menelan ludah

_**meeting** _pun selesai dan semuanya pun bubar

**peace...^^**

bangun tidur Toshiro pun melakukan ritual orang sakit jiwa-nya sambil mandi(?) karena Author telah menggantikan Toshiro ia pun hanya bermain dengan Yachiru dan Kenpachi yg tidak mendengarkan hasil dari _**meeting **_tadi. setelah itu...tiba-tiba...

"kejar dia!" teriak seorang shinigami dengan jumlah dan kekuatan toa yg seeperti di chapter sebelumnya(takut dibantai sama readers)

Toshiro hanya bisa lari sambil ketakutan. lebih takut dari pada Author dengerin si Len dari V*caloid nyanyi abis suaranya aneh...kecuali di lagu _**suki**** kirai**_. dan lebih cepat larinya dari pada Author yg tomboy tapi masih suka sama kucing & keimutan ini lari ngejarin cowok yg abis jail sama Author ini.

_**meanwhile**_

"hachii" si len bersin"kok gw punya perasaan pingin hajar Authornya Be Your Self, ya...?"

_**to be contunued**_

**Author: finaly...im finish with this chapter...!**

**Marshall: hajar dia pasukan tengkorak!**

**Readers, Len & Toshiro: boleh ikut hajar dia gak?**

**Marshall: boleh...!...hajar diaaaaaa! **

**Readers, Len & Toshiro: yea!**

**Author: *udah pingsan duluan***

**Readers, Marshall, Len & Toshiro: *udah siap untuk ngebantai Author di esok hari***


	6. Chapter 6-epilogue

**Author: hai!**

**Readers, Marshall, Len&Toshiro: hajar dia!**

**Author: *lari sambill bawa leptop***

**disclaimer: i don't own bleach...bala bla bla...**

**WARNING!: typo(s), gaje, ooc dan sebagainya... **

**peace...^^ **

"KENAPA INI!? KOK AKU BISA DIKEJAR SEGALA!?" tanya Toshiro sambil teriak melebihi suara org teriak pake toa sambil pake toa (et dah) sambil lari

"aku tau kalau itu kamu, Aizen! jadi jangan kamu nipu kita! kita sudah tau tipuan kecilmu itu!" jawab yamamoto pake 2 toa biar bisa pas sama teriakan Toshiro

"UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAA!"lagi-lagi teriak Toshiro pake toa

**peace...^^**

di dunia nyata...

"kenapa sih...aku cuman pingin berubah aja susah...sampe di katain Aizen lagi..." tanya Toshiro kpd dirinya sendiri bagaikan orgil (Author: *dibankai Toshiro*) yg baru saja lolos dari gerombolan dewa kematian

**"**hiks...hiks" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan kecil yang kira-kira umurnya masih 3 tahun

"ehhh...adek kenapa...?"

"hiks...aku diusir sama mama gara-gara aku yg dulunya aktif, sekarang jadi pemales terus, aku yg dulunya punya rambut panjang sekarag pendek, terus aku yg dulu feminim sekarang tomboy terus, dulu aku yg dulunya cantik sekarang jelek gara-gara abis ketonjok sama cowok kaya, terus dioperasi langsung jadi jelek...sebenernya udah dikasih tau ke prtu aku tapi...ortu aku gak percaya itu aku gara-gara sifat sama muka aku yg beda...terus, terus, terus-"(Author: et dah...terus melulu...emangnya terus, lurus, ada perempatan belok kiri, abis itu lurus lagi...belok kiri?! itu mah alamat temen Author!)

"yaudah...chup ya...chilup bak!" hibur Toshiro dengan wajah lucu yang seperti ^3^. _berubah... _pikir toshir

"i-iya deh...tapi kakak ngapain kesini? disini 'kan tempat terpencil...?"

"kalo kakak mau meghindar dari kumpulan orang-orang"

"maksud kakak yg itu?" tanya cewek itu sambil nunjukin kumpulan dewa kematian bergigai

"gyaaaa! kakak mau ngehindar dulu ya! daaaaaaa!" Toshiro pun langsung lari cewek itu hanya bisa sweatdrop

**peace...^^**

"...kalau aku gini terus...aku bakalan mati...! tapi kalo aku normal lagi...aku jadi membosankan...yaaaaa...aku gak punya pilihan...aku harus kebali normal lagi..."

"Aizen! kami tau kau ada disitu!" teriak Yamamoto sambil nunjukin si cebol (Author: *dibakai Toshiro*)maksudnya toshiro yang dikiranya maizena (Author: *dibantai Aizen dengan bantuan para arancar*) maksudnya Aizen

"bukan! aku bukan maizena-eh-maksudnya Aizen! aku ini Hitsugaya Toshiro!" tuh Toshiro aja keceplosan tapi kok dibankai sih sama Aizen mumpung Author yg berkuasa jadi Athor bisa bikin Aizen menang! curang Aizen! tapi Toshiro ngomong dengan nada yang amat sangat serius...

mereka pun percaya berhenti mengejar...dan Author sudah bukan kapten lagi (Author: *nangis guling-gulingan*)

**_~the end_**

**Author:*masih dikejar-kejar* PLEASE REVIEW! AUTHOR MAU KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA DULU YA! SAMBIL MAIN KEJAR-KEJARAN SAMA TUH SEMUA!(?) AUTHOR MAU MAKAN BATU AH! COKLATNYA BUAT DEKORASI HALAMAN AUTHOR AJA!(?)SAMA KARI JEPANG UTHOR BUAT KOLAM IKAN AJA AH!AIR KOLAM IKANYA BUAT AUTHOR MINUM!(?)SAMA KASUR IMPOR AUTHOR AUTHOR YANG HARGANYA JUTAAN BUANG AH!AUTHOR PAKE KASUR BERDURI YANG ADA DIRUMAH SEORANG PEMBUNUH YANG BARU MAU BUNUH AUTHOR GARA-GARA BERISIK!BAIK DEH ORANGNYA PAS AUTHOR LAPER LANGSUNG DISUAPIN PIASAU!(?)*teriak pake mic yang sepikernya ada toanya yang ada toanya***

**Readers, Len, Marshall & Toshiro: *sweat drop*_nih orang gimana caranya bisa masih hidup*_pikir mereka semua sambil budeg gara-gara Author*_  
_**


End file.
